Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz is 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's wife, mentioned only in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, and later as one of the two main antagonists (the other is her husband) in Tales From the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. She is an alternate reality version of Charlene Doofenshmirtz, the ex-wife of Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the mother of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Unlike her original counterpart (who is good-natured and unaware that Heinz is an evil scientist), 2nd Charlene is shown to be very evil and intelligent, sharing much of 2nd Doofenshmirtz's personality in general. Like her original counterpart, she is voiced by recurring guest star Allison Janney, who is known for voicing several villains such as Ms. Grunion and Gladys Sharp. Biography Across the 2nd Dimension In the TV film, 2nd Charlene seems to be divorced with 2nd Heinz (who was the infamous Tri-State Area dictator in their dimension). She is only mentioned twice in the scene "Vanessa meets Doof", where 2nd Vanessa confronts her father for banishing her boyfriend Tony Marzulo for showing an interest in her. As 2nd Vanessa leaves for 2nd Charlene's penthouse by taking 2nd Doofenshmirtz's blimp to get there, 2nd Doofenshmirtz tells 2nd Vanessa to tell 2nd Charlene that she had fun though. This scene was cut from the film, though it was later shown in the movie's DVD through the bonus features. Tales from the Resistance 2nd Charlene makes her first appearance in the episode sequel, which takes place two months following her ex-husband's arrest for his crimes against humanity. It has been reported that much of O.W.C.A.'s agents have gone missing during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign, and that they have captured the reformed Platyborg following an attack on Danville Park by two giant insect robots. Several of the members include 2nd Isabella's pet chihuahua 2nd Dimension Pinky (known as Chihuahuaborg) and 2nd Dimension Peter the Panda (known as Pandaborg). 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn (the leader of the Resistance) has been informed about the missing O.W.C.A. agents, so she paid a visit to 2nd Doofenshmirtz in jail, where he confessed that 2nd Charlene was the one responsible for kidnapping them and turning into cyborgs, similar to how he turned Perry into Platyborg. 2nd Candace then decides to track 2nd Charlene down and bring her to justice, even forcing 2nd Doofenshmirtz to help her by threatening to take his toy train away while he can still remain in prison. Upon arriving at 2nd Charlene's penthouse with 2nd Phineas and Platyborg, 2nd Candace soon learns that 2nd Charlene is still married to 2nd Doofenshmirtz and actually shares much of his evilness. It also turns out that both 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene had pretended to be divorced because of several financial advantages (such as tax records, coupon mail, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips) during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign. It is also revealed that that the park attack and Platyborg's kidnapping were nothing but ruses to trick Candace into freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz and getting him back to her penthouse. Taking the opportunity, 2nd Charlene had managed to capture 2nd Ferb and turned him into a cyborg, allowing her to capture 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg in her lair and freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz. 2nd Charlene is also annoyed of having her husband of setting his focus on his silly childhood toy train so she throws it away, resulting 2nd Doofenshmirtz to go back to his evil ways. However, it later turns out that 2nd Ferb had pretended to be a cyborg so that he can help the Resistance infiltrate into 2nd Charlene's penthouse with a frontal attack. As such, the Resistance arrive to free all of the animal agents with specialized fedora hats (equipped with magnetic deprogramming chips) while 2nd Candace engages into a bo staff fight with 2nd Charlene. After all of the agents are freed from their evil programming (except for Pandaborg), 2nd Candace is about to take both 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene into custody. However, the arriving 2nd Vanessa tricks 2nd Candace into having a moment with her evil parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Tony, much to 2nd Candace's anger. As the notorious Doofenshmirtz family escape, 2nd Vanessa introduces Tony to both 2nd Charlene and 2nd Doofenshmirtz, the latter recognizing him as the boy he once banished earlier because of his interest towards 2nd Vanessa. Gallery ExplainingTheirFakeDivorce.jpg|2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene singing about why they pretended to be divorced AminalBorgTrap.jpg|2nd Charlene setting her animal cyborgs to trap 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg BoStaffFight.jpg|2nd Charlene engaging into a bo staff fight with 2nd Candace 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|2nd Charlene and her family DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|2nd Charlene and her family (along with Pandaborg) escaping on a hover car Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villainesses Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Married Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Gadgeteers Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Robot Pilots Category:Brainwashers Category:Singing Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Bombers Category:Extremists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mad Scientist Category:Supervillains Category:Living Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Dictator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Staff Wielders Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trap Master Category:War Criminals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fearmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fascists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Protective Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Business Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Villains